Mission Impossible
by Mythomagic-Champion
Summary: Children all over the USA have been disappearing and their only common link is their summer address, the fact that they only have one biological parent and each have dyslexia and ADHD. Alex Rider was just getting used to living with the Pleasures when the CIA contact him with an important mission to locate theses kids but they have no idea what they are getting into.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow this idea has been bouncing around my head for the longest time. I hope you enjoy. I worked hard on this. I hope the idea is original enough for you. I have the first chapter ready so leave a review and I'll post it sooner. Warning this is a little dark and I don't own Alex Rider or Percy Jackson.

Prologue

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Percy groaned the constant dripping was driving him insane, that or the complete darkness that surrounded him. It was so thick he could almost feel it pressed against him. The smells were probably the worst though it was disgusting a mixture of stale unwashed bodies and mold.

He had no idea where he was or why he was taken here. Yes, monsters took him here, took him from his family and right after they finished The Second Titan War. He fought of as many as he could but he was outnumbered and they had overcame him knocking him unconscious and dragging him aware to whatever hellhole this place was. He guessed that not all of Krono's lackeys were as beaten down as they thought and now they were looking for revenge. What was better than taking their hero leaving them leaderless and defenseless?

He knew he wasn't alone from the sounds of moaning and the occasional scream. The rattling of chains like the ones cutting into his wrist and ankles was also a sign. So far he has been left alone in this medieval looking cell but he knew they'd come for him soon. He wished for some company anyone to keep him from going mad.

He'd been here for days all alone and he wondered if Annabeth had noticed something was wrong when he didn't appear for their date at that art museum she so desperately wanted to visit. He hoped he could make it up to he one day. What of his mother and Paul, they must be so worried and they probably delayed the wedding too. He hoped some one was looking for him and would come for him soon. He despaired at what might happen if they came too late but he wouldn't be broken too easily. No, he was stronger than that and he would fight for the ones he loved just like he always did.

The door to his cell slowly creaked open and a faint trickle of light felon him, stinging his eyes and making him squint. When they adjusted he could make out the forms of two Empousai. He recognized one of them Kelli and she grinned like a hyena when his gaze landed on her. They drew closer to him the clang of their bronze legs sending a sharp pain through his skull. When Kelli reached him she bent down toward his neck and breathed in deeply her hair brushing his face.

"Mmm" She moaned, "You smell delicious, maybe I can take just one bite?"

He leaned away from her as the other one said "You know we aren't allowed maybe when he's done with him you can play with the little hero." The last part was said mockingly and he glared. Kelli pouted her sharp fangs poking her bottom lip and sighed. She took out a key from her pocket and began unlocking the manacles that held him to the wall. When they were free he rubbed them to get his blood flowing. Kelli pulled him up until he was standing keeping a tight grip on him leaving no room to struggle.

She led him out of the cell and the other stood behind him. They walked along many halls twisting around, confusing him. Along the way they passed more cells filled with other campers a few he recognized fighting alongside during the Battle of Manhattan. They looked blearily at him their eyes full of defeat. Kelli pushed him along and he stumbled. They came to a stop at a seemingly plain looking door and Kelli pushed him inside. He fell to his hands and knees and cracked his head against the floor. He felt something trickle down his forehead and reached up to touch it. Looking at his hand before him showed him that he was bleeding. The door behind him slammed shut. He looked around him and didn't like what he saw. Torture instruments lay on shelves along the walls and a metal table sat in the middle of the room leather straps obviously meant to keep someone (most likely him from escaping and/or struggling). He felt a wave of fear go through him but his face remained impassive. The door opened behind him and an ominous voice rang out bouncing across the room.

"We're going to have tons of fun you and I, Percy." The words sent shivers down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic sorry if this chapter is boring but it's more of a filler chapter.

Chapter One

Alex Rider was not what most people would consider ordinary, nope not in the least bit and life was just about to get stranger for the once teenage spy.

Alex sat at his desk tapping his pencil anxiously looking at the clock waiting for the minute hand to reach its mark. The constant droning of his grey haired teacher Mr. Wood was getting on his nerves. To any innocent bystander the fair haired brown eye student would seem like any other just another teenager wanting out of his AP algebra 2 class. But Alex wasn't a normal kid and when the bell rang he quickly gathered his supplies and books and hurried out the door head down.

He walked briskly through the halls head bowed even a year after the incident the sixteen year old couldn't push his past out his mind and move on, some habits don't die. People knew him as the quite boy in the back of the classroom. No one really talked to him except Sabina Pleasure whom Alex lived with and he liked it that way. There once was a time when he was popular and "That" kid everyone looked up to and wanted to be but that was in another life and Alex just wanted to start over as hard as it was.

He walked out the front doors and made his way through the sea of wild teenagers eager to get home and relax and reached his bike the Pleasures have graciously given him when they took him into there San Francisco home. He looked over the heads of teenagers moving around the parking lot looking for Sabina.

Sabina was his only friend besides the one he left behind in England with his other life. She was his confident and she always makes him smile. Somehow she alone managed to be the one able to bring the old care free Alex back to them and this world and out of his thoughts and memories. When he spotted her chatting amongst her girlfriends he waved his arms to get her attention and shouted her name. She looked up at him said goodbye to her friends who were giving Alex appreciative looks and jogged up to meet him.

In companionable silence they unlocked the chains around their bikes and rode home. The ride was short but view was nice palm trees and a brief sighting of the Golden Gate Bridge and Alex enjoyed the peace and quite. Besides him Sabina was laughing her hair blowing in the wind and Alex smiled a little.

The Pleasures house came into view and they pulled into the driveway of the quaint stucco home. They tossed their bikes one blue and one red into the garage and went to the kitchen where Mrs. Pleasure was cooking dinner. The heavenly smell wafted into his nose causing his stomach to growl. This alerted her to their presence and Alex blushed embarrassed. She put down her spatula wiped her hands and gave them each a hug only a mother could give. Alex hugged her back warmly; she reminded him so much of Jack but while Jack was more of a sister Mrs. Pleasure is probably the only mother figure Alex has ever known.

"Alex and Sabina supper will be ready soon but go start some homework." She said mock sternly picking up the spatula again and waving it at them

"Well go on, up you go. I'll call you when it's ready." And waved them upstairs. Alex and Sabina went to Alex's room where they both simultaneously dumped their bags on the floor. His room didn't have much in it just a bed with blue covers and a desk, which Alex went over where he started some math homework while Sabina laid on his bed and took out a worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird that she had to write an essay on. The math came easy to Alex and soon enough he was done and went over to help Sabina. When Mrs. Pleasure called them down they had already abandoned their homework and instead decided to rock out to some Nickleback music. He felt happy even if for a little bit.

They ran downstairs somewhat guiltily and made up for it by helping set the table. Mr. Pleasure walked through the door and put down his suitcase. Sabina then jumped into his arms and gave her father a hello and a peck on the cheek He greeted his wife with a warm hello and Alex with a nod and a handshake.

When they all calmed down they sat down to enjoy the delicious meal Mrs. Pleasure prepared Alex was bombarded with questions about his day and he chuckled a bit. It was annoying but he knew it was because they cared. When he first arrived he wasn't in the best of sorts so he could understand their concern but he was getting better.

"So Alex," Mr. Pleasure began "How was your day today?"

"It was very well," He answered politely.

"You know," Sabina, said, "I've seen Alex eyeing my friend Samantha. Does someone have a little crush?" she said teasingly.

He blushed before composing himself and said "I do not." Which came out whiner then he originally intended. They all laughed good-naturedly.

His eyes perked up outside he heard the motor of a car and the slam of doors. Soon enough there was a knock on the front door. He stood up quickly prepared for anything. "I'll go get it he said." And walked down the hall to the front door took a deep breath and swung it open. Standing before him were two men one tall fair with blonde hair grey eyes and the other was shorter had brown hair and eyes, both were holding badges. "This is the CIA" the first one said, "We need to talk to Alex Rider."


End file.
